Frontières sentimentales (Three Shot)
by Stories Of Dawn
Summary: Je le connais depuis très peu de temps, mais j'ai l'impression d'être déjà sous son emprise. Aurais-je des sentiments pour lui ? Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas briser le cœur d'une autre personne. J'en ai déjà trop fait, et sans le vouloir. Notre amour est impossible, je le sais bien. (LuNa).


**Three Shot: ****_Frontières sentimentales_**** - Partie I **

~.~

**J**'étais adossée contre un mur, dans un coin à l'ombre. J'étais seule et je regardais les autres élèves du lycée passer devant moi. Ils me regardaient, et détournaient immédiatement leurs regards. Je venais d'arriver dans ce nouvel établissement et je n'osais pas encore parler aux autres. Les cours commençaient dans dix minutes. Il devait faire au moins trente degrés, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de rester à l'ombre. La chaleur m'atteignit, et je décidai de monter à l'avance. Je m'étais rappelé du chemin pour aller à ma salle de classe, il n'était pas très compliqué. Un surveillant m'avait fait visité une partie du lycée, vu que j'étais arrivée en avance ce matin. J'attendis cinq minutes avant la sonnerie. Celle-ci retenti enfin. Mes camarades de classe montèrent. Je me mis à la fin du rang, par timidité. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que cinq personnes. Un jeune homme arriva vers moi, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
« -_**Salut, t'es nouvelle ?**_ Me dit-il.  
-**_Oui,_** répondis-je.  
-**_Moi c'est Luffy, et toi ?_**  
-_**Je m'appelle Nami, je viens d'emménager dans la région.**_  
-_**O.K., ben bienvenue alors,**_ rajouta-t-il en souriant. »

Je rougis légèrement, sans même savoir pourquoi.  
« _**Merci.**_ »

Le reste de la classe arriva. Je m'éloignai un peu plus. Le professeur était en retard, les élèves en profitèrent pour poser leurs sacs et s'asseoir par terre. Je posai mon aussi mon cartable et j'attendis. Pendant deux ou trois minutes, j'ai pu assister à une « baston » entre un garçon aux cheveux verts, et un autre blond. Je les entendais s'insulter de « tête de cactus » et de « sourcils vrillés ». J'avais envie de me lever et de les calmer à ma manière, mais je n'ai pas envie de commencer ma demi-année scolaire ici avec une sale réputation...  
Je regardai les autres. Ils étaient tous en train de parler entre eux. J'entendis quelqu'un monter, je pensai d'abord que s'était le professeur. Je repris mon sac que j'avais posé à terre. Quand la personne en question arriva, je vis que ce n'était pas le professeur, mais une simple élève, elle doit être en retard. Tout le monde l'a regardait avec un air choqué, c'est pourtant une personne des plus normal.  
« _**Le responsable de vie scolaire m'a retenu pour me donner des papiers,**_ dit-elle calmement. »

D'un coup, tout le monde semblait soulagé, et je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.  
« -_**Je vous avez dit que c'était impossible qu'elle arrive en retard,**_ fit un garçon que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer, vu qu'il était tout devant.  
-_**J'avoue que j'y ai cru !**_ Rajouta une fille qui était, je pense, à côté de lui. »

C'est quoi leur problème ici ? Ils n'ont jamais vu un retardataire ou quoi ? La concernée leur sourit et vint s'installer au fond du rang, à côté de moi en gros. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et de très beaux yeux bleus. Elle était très grande de taille et aussi très belle. Elle sortit un livre de son sac, avant de le poser au sol. Elle s'adossa au mur et commença sa lecture. Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'on attendait, c'est quoi ce prof ? Pourquoi il est en retard ?!  
Les deux garçons de tout à l'heure étaient encore en train de se battre. Je ne les connais même pas, et ils commencent déjà à m'énerver à force de se chamailler pour un rien. Je détournai la tête et fixa le mur face à moi. Je me demandais si j'allais passer ma première heure de cours dans ce couloir. Pendant que j'étais dans mes pensées, je senti quelqu'un me tomber dessus. Je me retrouvai étalée au sol, et je n'étais pas la seule, La grande brune et le garçon aux cheveux verts aussi. Celle-ci se leva, en se tenant la tête.  
« -_**Faites un peu attention !**_  
-_**Désolé, Robin,**_ lui répondit l'abruti aux cheveux verts, _**c'est cet imbécile qui m'a balancé un coup de pied !**_  
-**_Qui est-ce que tu traites d'imbécile ?!_** Cria le deuxième abruti. »

Je me levai et lança un regard noir aux deux idiots. Ils m'avaient énervée pour de bon ! Je m'avançai vers eux en serrant les poings.  
« **_Non mais ça ne va pas !_** Criais-je en les envoyant valser »

Tout le monde me fixait, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de m'abstenir...  
Ces deux-là se relevèrent tant bien que mal.  
« -_**Mais t'es complètement tarée toi !**_ Cria celui aux cheveux verts.  
-_**C'est bien fait pour vous ! Vous aviez qu'à vous calmer !**_ Insistais-je. »

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. D'un coup, ils se mirent à rigoler de bon cœur, sans que je ne comprenne la raison.  
« -_**Ça alors ! Personne n'avait jamais réussi à les calmés auparavant !**_ Fit un garçon avec un long nez.  
-_**Ouais, t'es super balèze !**_ Rajouta Luffy.  
-_**Tu n'es pas blessée ?**_ Me dit la grande brune.  
-_**Non, ça va aller, merci.**_

Elle me sourit, je fis de même.  
« -_**Je suis désolé, mais j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Nico Robin, déléguée de classe.**_  
-_**Enchanté, moi c'est Nami.**_  
-_**Ravie de te connaître, Nami.**_  
-_**Moi aussi.**_ »

Robin se retourna vers les deux abrutis.  
« -_**Je te présente Zoro et Sanji, comme tu as pu le constater, ils passent leur temps à se taper dessus.**_  
-_**Oui, j'ai vu ça... Salut, vous deux.**_  
-_**Salut, l'hystérique !**_ Me fit Zoro.

Non mais, pour qui il se prend celui-là ?! Je vais lui montrer les bonnes manières ! Je lui redonnai un deuxième coup de poing plus violent, parce que le premier n'a pas dû lui faire beaucoup d'effet.  
« -_**Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de m'insulter d'hystérique ?!**_  
-_**Aïe ! Mais ça ne va pas ?! Ça fait mal !**_  
-_**C'est le but !**_  
-_**Mais qui nous a refiler une tarée pareille ?!**_  
-_**Répète un peu pour voir ?!**_ »

Sanji arriva, avec une réaction totalement différente de celle de Zoro. Celui-ci avait des cœurs dans les yeux. OK Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour tomber dans une classe pareille ?!  
« _**Nami-swan ! Quel beau prén...**_ »

Le pauvre n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, lorsque mon poing se heurta dans sa face.  
« _**La ferme, idiot !**_ Criais-je énervée. »

J'en ai assez ! Ça fait à peine un quart d'heure que je suis ici, et il y a déjà des idiots qui me cherchent ! Robin me fixait, toujours en souriant.  
« -_**Tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi méchante avec eux,**_ me dit-elle. _**Ils sont toujours comme ça, mais au fond ils sont gentils.**_  
-_**Mouais, mais gars à eux s'ils me cherchent !**_ »

On entendit des pas, est-ce le prof, ou bien un autre retardataire ? Je vis le même scénario que tout à l'heure, c'est-à-dire que tout le monde se leva et repris son sac. Je vis cette personne arriver, c'était bel et bien un prof.  
« _**Excusez-moi pour le retard, les jeunes.**_ Dit-il il en paraissant essoufflé. _**Ma voiture ne voulait pas démarrer.**_ »

Et ben, il m'a l'air vachement sérieux ce prof ! Celui-ci sortit ses clés et ouvrit la parte de la salle de classe.  
« _**Allez-y, entrez,**_ dit-il. »

Nous entrâmes dans la classe. Les autres élèves s'installèrent, tandis que je restais là, à les regarder. Le professeur s'assit à son bureau, alluma l'ordinateur et sorti du matériel de mathématique de sa sacoche. C'est sûr qu'il enseigne les maths.  
« _**Bon, comme vous avez pu le constater, nous avons une nouvelle élève,**_ dit-il en parlant de moi. »

Et c'est reparti pour que tous les regards se braquent sur moi ! Je suis quelqu'un comme les autres, je suis juste nouvelle c'est tout ! Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de situation, c'est vraiment une des rares fois où je suis victime d'une timidité maladive !  
« _**Et ben, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te présenter ?**_ Demanda-t-il. »

Je regardai mes camarades de classe. Je n'aime pas être stressée comme ça ! Vivement que se soit fini ! Bon aller, arrête de te plaindre Nami et ressaisis-toi !  
« _**Je m'appelle Nami, j'ai 15 ans et je viens d'arriver dans la région. J'aime les mandarines, l'argent et la mode. Je ne supporte pas tout ce qui a tendance à m'énerver. Je suis gentille, mais il ne faut pas me mettre en rogne.**_ »

Bon, ça doit suffire. Et puis, ce n'est pas un interrogatoire ici. Je me tournai vers le professeur, il m'ajoutais à la liste des élèves, sur informatique et sur papier.  
« _**Très bien, tu peux aller t'asseoir... Ben mets-toi où tu veux, il y a plusieurs tables de libres.**_ »

Je scrutais la salle pour voir ou m'installer. Au fond de la classe, je remarquai Robin qui me faisait signe de venir m'installer à la table à côté d'elle. C'est ce que je fis.  
« -_**Tiens : ton carnet de correspondance et ton emploi du temps.**_  
-**_Merci, Robin. Où est-ce que tu les as eus ?_**  
-_**C'est le responsable de vie scolaire qui me les a donné, c'est pour ça que je n'étais pas en avance tout à l'heure.**_  
-_**Oh, je vois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde a fait une tête de choqué quand tu es arrivée en retard.**_  
-_**C'est parce que... Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de personne à arriver en retard.**_  
-_**Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire.**_ »

Ça se voyait que c'était une fille vraiment très intelligente. Je voulais lui poser la question, mais je n'osais pas. Je repris mon courage à deux mains, et je me lançai.  
« -_**T'as combien de moyenne ?**_ Questionnai-je.  
-_**19,78/20.**_  
-**_Hein ?!_** »

Oups, j'ai crié un peu trop fort...  
« -_**Ça va, Nami ?**_ Interrogea le professeur.  
-_**Euh... Oui, oui, monsieur.**_ Dis-je en me grattant la tête.

Je me retournai vers Robin.  
« -_**19,78 ?! T'es sérieuse ?!**_  
-_**Et ben...J'ai la réputation d'être la fille la plus intelligente du lycée...**_  
-_**Oh, je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement du lycée.**_

Elle me sourit puis repartit dans son cahier. Je commençai à regarder l'emploi du temps.  
« _**Alors, 2nde 2, on est Lundi, et c'est la première heure de la journée... C'est bien ce que je me disais, on est en maths, réfléchissais-je. Ensuite, on a Anglais, et après E.P.S. C'est quand même chargé pour une matinée.**_ »  
« _**Bon, ce n'est pas la peine que je fasse l'appel, il y a des absents ou pas ?**_ »

La classe se regarda, pour voir si tout le monde était présent.  
« -_**Personne ? Tout le monde est là ? Bon, on peut commencer le cours alors. Mais d'abord, je vais me présenter à la nouvelle élève. Je suis Shanks Le Roux, professeur de mathématiques, et professeur principal. En ce moment, on travaille sur les fonctions, est-ce que t'as fait ce chapitre dans ton ancien établissement ?**_  
-_**Pour tout vous dire, on était en plein dedans, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu le finir.**_  
-_**Très bien, alors tu peux suivre le cours comme les autres. Dis-moi s'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas vu.**_  
-_**D'accord, merci, monsieur Le Roux.**_  
-_**De rien. Est-ce qu'une des deux déléguées peut venir, s'il vous plaît ?**_ »

Je sais que Robin est déléguée, mais je ne sais pas du tout qui est la deuxième. Robin était restée assise, et une jeune fille se leva. Elle était assise juste devant Robin, donc pas loin de moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas la remarquer, elle était magnifique ! Elle était à peu prêt comme Robin, Elle était un peu plus grande qu'elle, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, et ses yeux d'un bleu plus foncé. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâchés, et deux mèchent encadraient son visage. Elle portait de grandes boucles d'oreilles en or, et en forme de serpent. Et surtout, elle avait une ENORME poitrine. Tout le monde la regardait, c'est la bombe du lycée, ou quoi ? Elle alla en direction du bureau du professeur, et s'arrête devant.  
« -_**S'il te plaît, Hancock, est-ce que tu pourras faire visiter l'établissement à notre nouvelle élève ?**_Demanda le professeur.  
-_**Je veux bien, mais quand ?**_ Questionna-t-elle.  
-_**Vous sortirez environ vingt minutes avant la récréation, je sais que c'est en plein cours d'anglais mais bon, ça ne dérange votre professeur, alors on va faire comme ça.**_ »

Vingt minutes de cours en moins, classe ! Et mais, j'ai déjà visité une partie du lycée moi !  
« -_**Monsieur !**_ Fis-je.  
-_**Que ce passe-t-il ?**_  
-_**J'ai déjà visité une partie de l'établissement tout à l'heure. Comme je suis arrivée en avance, un surveillant m'a montré une partie du premier bâtiment.**_  
-_**Tu sais, c'est vraiment très grand ici,**_ me dit la belle brune, _**il y a trois grands bâtiments, ainsi que les endroits comme le réfectoire ou bien le gymnase, par exemple.**_  
-_**Bon, si tu le dis,**_ répondis-je. »

Au moins, comme ça, je rate vingt minutes de cours. La belle brune (dont le nom m'avait échappé) revint s'asseoir à sa table. Elle se retourna vers Robin.  
« _**Est-ce que tu as les fiches concernant le voyage scolaire ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Un voyage scolaire ? Je viens à peine d'arriver. Je savais bien que tout ça ne me regardait pas, mais leur petite conversation me concernait plus ou moins.  
« _**Oui, il faut que je les distribue.**_ »

Robin leva la main, afin d'appeler le professeur. Il était en train d'expliquer quelque chose au tableau. Voyant qu'il ne se retournait toujours pas, elle l'appela.  
« _**Monsieur !**_ »

Ayant entendu quelqu'un l'appeler, le professeur se retourna.  
« -_**Oui, Robin, je t'écoute.**_  
-_**C'est à propos du voyage scolaire. J'ai reçu les papiers confirmant le changement de la date de départ.**_  
-_**Ah, d'accord,**_ répondit-il. _**Et quelle est la date du départ ?**_  
-_**Le 18 Mai, autrement dit, dans une semaine.**_ »

Quoi ?! Je viens juste d'arriver, et je pars en voyage scolaire dans une semaine ?! Bon, je n'ai pas besoin de m'affoler, ça se trouve que c'est juste pour une journée. Le professeur laissa cette histoire de voyage de côté, puis reprit son cours. Les fonctions... Je n'aime pas et je ne comprends pas ! Le professeur nous donna des exercices à faire. Il y en avait plusieurs, et ils étaient longs à faire. Ils nous prirent toute l'heure.  
La sonnerie retentie enfin ! Ouf, j'ai eu ma dose de maths pour la journée. Le professeur nous dit de finir les exercices. Il ne m'en reste pas beaucoup, donc ça devrait aller. Je me levai, puis je rangeai des affaires dans mon sac. Nous sortîmes de la salle de maths. Je suivi le groupe jusqu'à la salle d'anglais. Nous nous rangeâmes devant la porte, en attendant le professeur. Nous n'attendîmes pas long temps du tout et celui-ci arriva. Enfin... Celui-ci, ou bien celle-ci, je ne sais pas ! Non, c'est un mec, mais c'est... Un travesti. Qu'est-ce qu'un professeur pareil peut bien faire dans cet établissement ?! Il est flippant ! Nous entrâmes dans la classe. Je n'attendis pas, et j'allai m'asseoir n'importe où, en espérant tomber sur une place non-occupée. Coup de bol, il n'y avait personne là où j'étais. Je me fis toute petite, pour que le professeur ne me remarque pas. Raté.  
« -_**Mais dites-moi !**_ Cria-t-il d'une voix insupportable. _**Nous avons une nouvelle élève !**_  
-_**Oui, oui,**_ répondis-je.  
-_**Quel est ton nom ?**_ Demanda-t-il.  
-_**Nami...**_  
-_**Bienvenue à toi, Nami.**_  
-_**Merci, monsieur.**_ »

Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai dit un truc qui ne fallait pas dire ? Il semblait fou de rage.  
« _**Comment ça « monsieur » ?!**_ Cria-t-il. _**Je suis une femme, ça ne se voit pas ?!**_ »

Je préférai ne pas en rajouter.  
« -_**Excusez-moi, madame,**_ dis-je timidement.  
-_**Ce n'est pas grave, mademoiselle. Now, we start the lesson.**_"

Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'allais oublier.  
« _**Excusez-moi !**_ Appelais-je. »

Le professeur se retourna.  
« -_**Oui ? Qui a-t-il ?**_  
-_**Je dois sortir vingt minutes avant la fin du cours pour visiter le lycée en compagnie de... Mince, c'est quoi son nom déjà ?**_  
-_**Je l'accompagne,**_ fit la fille dont j'ai totalement oublié le nom.  
-_**Très bien,**_ fit le professeur, _**merci de m'avoir prévenu. **_»

Je creusais dans ma mémoire pour me rappeler du nom de la concernée, mais en vain. Bon, je lui redemanderai tout à l'heure. Le cours commença. Je le suivis, normalement, pendant environ quarante minutes.

« _**Nami, Hancock, vous pouvez y aller. **_»

Et ben, c'est passé vite ! Je pris mes affaires, puis je sortis de la salle, avec la fille qui m'accompagnait.  
« _**Merci de m'accompagner,**_ remerciais-je. »

Elle me regarda, puis elle fit un petit sourire.  
« _**Oh, ce n'est rien,**_ me dit-elle avec un ait plain de grâce. _**Je rate le cours en même temps, ça m'arrange.**_ »

Ouais, c'est aussi dans son intérêt.  
« -_**Ton nom c'est ... ?**_ Interrogea-t-elle.  
-_**Nami,**_ répondis-je. _**Et toi c'est... ?**_ (Que j'arrive à me mettre son nom en tête une fois pour toute).  
-_**Boa Hancock. Déléguée de classe.**_  
-_**Avec Robin, c'est ça ?**_  
-_**Exact. »**_

Elle a l'air plutôt sympathique, même si elle intimide.  
« _**Bon, aller, viens, je vais te faire visiter,**_ me dit-elle en commençant à partir. »

Je la suivis.  
« -_**J'avoue que tu me sauves un peu,**_ me dit-elle. _**Je déteste les cours d'Anglais.**_  
-_**T'as du mal avec cette langue ?**_ Questionnais-je.  
-_**Non. Je suis bonne dans toutes les matières. C'est le prof que je ne peux pas me voir.**_ »

Le travesti ? C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre. Mais il a l'air plutôt sympa.  
« -_**Un homme reste un homme. Toujours aussi insignifiant ! **_  
-_**Comment ça ?**_ Demandais-je.  
-_**Je les déteste. **_»

Elle déteste les hommes ? Elle est bizarre cette fille, il y en a partout.  
« _**Vraiment tous ?**_ Interrogeais-je. »

Je la vis rougir. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction opposée, en la tenant entre ses mains.  
« _**Et bien... Non.**_ »

Ça se voit qu'elle est amoureuse celle-là !  
« _**Tu aimes quelqu'un ?**_ Demandais-je. »

Elle rougit encore plus.

« -_**Oui...**_ Dit-elle timidement. _**Tu dois l'avoir vu.**_  
-_**Il est dans la classe ?**_ Continuais-je.  
-**_Oui._** »

Peut-être que je connais sn visage, mais je ne dois pas voir c'est qui, je suis là depuis seulement une heure.

« -_**Quel est son nom ?**_  
-_**Luffy...**_ »

Et mais, je le connais ! C'est celui qui m'a dit bonjour tout à l'heure ! Elle a raison, il est plutôt mignon, et il avait l'air très gentil... Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?! Je ne le connais même pas. Et en plus, elle l'aime, et ça se trouve qu'ils sont ensemble, je ne vais quand même pas le lui piquer. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis encore en train de raconter ?! Je ne le connais même pas, il m'a juste dit bonjour tout à l'heure dans le rang, c'est tout. Je ne peux quand même pas être amoureuse de lui ! Faut que je me calme moi, j'ai un réel problème ! Bon, aller, reprenons la conversation et, calme-toi, Nami.  
« _**Je le connais !**_ M'exclamais-je. _**Il m'a dit bonjour ce matin, dans le rang. Enfin, je ne le connais pas vraiment mais bon. Il était plutôt sympathique et tu as raison il est mign...**_ »

Je ne pus à peine finir de prononcer ma dernière syllabe, que je vis que Boa (j'ai un réel problème avec son prénom, je vais l'appeler comme ça) me regardais avec un regard, comme dire... Bon, déjà effrayant. C'était un mélange de choc, de haine, de surprise, de tristesse, enfin, je ne sais pas. Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de me dire d'un air agacé :  
« _**Ce n'est rien. Cette discussion est terminée.**_ »

Et ben... Quelle réaction ! Et commença « Ce c'est rien » ? Aurais-je dis quelque chose de mal ? Il m'a juste dit bonjour, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! Elle croit que je vais lui piquer celui qu'elle aime seulement en lui disant « salut » ? Elle doit vraiment être folle de lui pour penser ça. Et puis son « cette discussion est terminée. » Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un clore une conversation aussi facilement. Cette fille est bizarre... Déjà, détester les hommes alors qu'on est une beauté de première classe (s'ils ne la laissent pas tranquille je la comprends un peu) c'est une chose, mais avoir une réaction aussi étrange que celle qu'elle a eu juste en apprenant qu'une autre fille que elle a dit bonjour à celui qu'elle aime, s'en est une autre... Cette fille est vraiment très bizarre. Elle semble avoir un élan de supériorité par rapport aux autres. Mais elle est quand même sympathique, c'est l'essentiel. Après cette conversation, Boa ne disait plus un mot. Les seules fois où elle ouvrait la bouche, s'était pour me montrer les salles de cours. Nous descendîmes dans la cour. Celle-ci est immense quand elle est vide !  
« -_**Je te fait visiter le gymnase ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle.  
-_**Si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien.**_ »

Celle-ci partie donc de l'autre côté de la cour. Je prends ça pour un oui. Nous la traversâmes, avant d'atterrir dans une petite allée entre deux bâtiments, puis devant un autre bâtiment. Ça devait être le gymnase. Boa poussa la porte (qui était ouverte) puis nous entrâmes. La salle était grande, avec du planché clair et des murs verts clairs. Des bancs entouraient la salle. Il y avait un grand filet au centre.  
« -_**Vous faites quoi comme sport ?**_ Demandais-je.  
-_**Volley,**_ me répondit Boa. »

Ça va, j'aime bien ce sport. Ce n'est pas comme dans mon ancien lycée où on faisait de l'endurance...  
« _**On y va ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle. _**Ça ne va pas tarder à sonner.**_ »

Je regardai l'heure sur la grande horloge du gymnase : neuf heures cinquante-sept. Ça sonne dans trois minutes.  
« _**On reste dans la cour en attendant la sonnerie ?**_ »

Elle a raison. Ça ne sert à rien de remonter, on n'aura pas le temps.  
« _**Oui.**_ »

Nous nous assîmes sur un banc en attenant la sonnerie.  
« -_**Alors, que penses-tu de ce ton nouveau lycée ?**_ Interrogea-t-elle.  
-_**Ça m'a l'air pas mal,**_ répondis-je en souriant. »

Elle me fit un léger sourire, puis elle détourna ensuite son regard. Et si j'en profitais pour lui parler du voyage scolaire ?  
« _**C'est quoi cette histoire de voyage scolaire ?**_ Demandais-je. »

Elle retourna son regard vers moi.  
« _**On part dans un camping au bord de la mer pendant sept jours.**_ »

Sept jours au bord de la mer ?! La classe ! Ce n'était pas cause perdu de me tenir au courant ! Enfin bon, des vacances à la plage ! Trop cool ! Dans une semaine... Je n'aurai jamais le temps de me préparer ! Bon, ce n'est pas grave, temps que je pars au bord de la mer !  
La sonnerie retentie. Les élèves commençaient à descendre. Nous attendîmes quelques minutes avant de voir notre classe. Nous nous levâmes, puis nous partîmes chacune de notre côté. J'allai voir Robin.  
« -_**Alors, comment s'est passée ta visite guidée ?**_ Me demanda celle-ci.  
-_**C'était bien.**_ »

Elle me sourit, puis nous partîmes vers les autres. Je reconnu Zoro, Sanji et Luffy. Il y avait un autre garçon avec eux et une espèce de raton-laveur ou je ne sais quoi (dans un lycée). C'est vraiment bizarre ici.  
« -_**Nami-swan !**_ S'exclama Sanji. _**Tu es enfin revenue !**_  
-_**La ferme !**_ Criais-je. »

Il n'a toujours pas arrêté avec ça celui-là ?  
« -_**Pfff... Love cook de merde,**_ soupira Zoro.  
-_**Tu peux répéter, Marimo ?!**_ »

Ils me cherchent, c'est ça ? Ils savent très bien qu'ils ne doivent pas se battre devant moi ! Bon, je vais les calmer. Je leur redonnai un bon coup de poing chacun.  
« _**Calmez-vous !**_ Hurlais-je. »

Je les avais mis au tapis. Bien fait pour eux, ils avaient qu'à se tenir !  
« -_**Mais tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ?!**_  
-_**Et vous vous n'avez qu'à ne pas recommencer à vous battre !**_ »

De vrais cas désespérés ! Je remarquai que Robin me regardai, comme si elle attendait que je me calme. Bon, O.K., je me calme.

« -_**Nami,**_ commença-t-elle, _**je te présente Luffy, Usopp et Chopper.**_  
-_**Salut Nami !**_ S'écria Luffy.  
-_**Salut,**_ répondis-je. »

Il me sourit, je fis de même. Il est vraiment très mignon quand il sourit...

« -_**Salut !**_ Fit le garçon au long nez. _**Je suis Usopp Le Grand, j'ai plus de huit mille hommes sous mon commandement !**_  
-_**Quoi ?! Huit mille ?!**_ S'écria la petite boule de poil.  
-_**Et oui, Chopper ! T'as vu ça !**_ »

Ils sont marrants ceux-là.  
« _**Salut !**_ Leur répondis-je. »

Ils sont tous sympathiques, je suis bien tombée. Je vis Luffy s'avancer vers moi.  
« -_**Ça va ?**_ Me demanda-t-il.  
-_**Ça va et toi ?**_ Répondis-je.  
-_**Oui,**_ sourit-il. »

Je lui rendis son sourire. Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes, sans rien dire.  
« -_**Comment s'est passé ta visite ?**_ Questionna-t-il.  
-_**Très bien, merci.**_ »

Il sourit encore. Il ne sait que ça. En plus, il a un magnifique sourire. La sonnerie sonna la fin de la récréation. C'était l'heure d'aller en cours.  
« -_**On a quoi ?**_ Demandais-je à Robin.  
-_**EPS,**_ répondit-elle. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Nous allâmes tous au gymnase. J'arrivai dedans. Je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires en compagnie des autres filles de la classe. Nous nous changeâmes, puis nous allâmes au gymnase.  
« Alors les jeunes ! On se dépêche ! Cria le professeur. »

Il est plutôt vieux, mais il a l'air en forme.  
« _**Luffy ! Tu te dépêches ?!**_ Cria-t-il. »

Pourquoi forcement Luffy ? Ce n'est pas le seul à arriver une minute avant le début du cours.  
« _**Ouais, grand-père, j'arrive.**_ »

Grand-père ?! Le prof de sport est le grand-père de Luffy ?!  
« _**Sois plus en avance la prochaine fois ! Tiens, je vois qu'on a une nouvelle élève !**_ »

C'est juste maintenant qu'il me remarque ? Il est long à la détente.  
« _**Salut ! Sois la bienvenue parmi nous !**_ Me dit-il. »

Et ben, familier ce prof.  
« -_**Merci monsieur,**_ lui répondis-je.  
-_**De rien ! Je suis Garp, le prof de sport ! Mais ça, je pense que t'as remarqué, Ha ha !**_ »

Et ben, quel professeur. Ils sont tous bizarres ici...  
« -_**Bon,**_ dit-il. _**Vous faites les mêmes équipes que la dernière fois, les jaunes contre les rouges. Allez chercher vos maillots !**_  
-_**Et moi monsieur ?**_ Demandais-je. _**Je vais dans quelle équipe ?**_  
-_**Ça tombe bien que tu sois là toi !**_ Cria-t-il. _**Va donc avec les rouges, comme ça, on aura des équipes du même nombre !**_  
-_**D'accord.**_ »

Je partis donc chercher un maillot rouge. Je tendis ma main, afin d'en prendre un. Je l'avais à peine attrapé, que je vis une main se poser sur la mienne. Je me retournai, puis je vis Luffy. Nous enlevâmes tous les deux nos mains du maillot.  
« _**Désolé,**_ me dit-il. »

Il prit le maillot, puis il me le donna, avant de m'adresser l'un de ses magnifiques sourires. Il en prit ensuite un pour lui, puis il partit sans même que je n'eus le temps de le bouger. Je restais plantée là, sans bouger, les joues légèrement rouges. Je repris ensuite mes esprits, puis j'enfilai mon maillot avant d'aller avec mon équipe.  
Le match commença. Il se passa même très bien. Nous gagnâmes le premier, seize à quatorze. On avait cinq minutes pour aller boire. J'y allai. Ces quelques gorgées d'eau m'ont faites du bien ! Je m'assis sur un banc, en attendant le début du match. Je repensais à tout à l'heure, quand Luffy a voulu prendre le maillot... Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Ce n'est rien ! Je me fais des films ou quoi ? J'ai un vrai problème...  
Le deuxième match allait commencer. Je me levai, puis j'allai sur le terrain. Il commença. Ça se passait plutôt bien, j'ai réussi à marquer trois buts ! On était encore en train de gagner !  
« _**Vous allez voir !**_ »

Un garçon de l'autre équipe (que je ne connais pas) lança le ballon vraiment très fort. Il n'arriva pas très loin de moi. Je voulais essayer de le rattraper mais avant que je ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, Luffy sauta sur la balle. Il réussit à la renvoyer, mais il tomba ensuite... sur moi ! Oh là là, pourquoi ? J'avais le visage plaqué contre son torse. En tombant, il s'était accroché, ses bras m'entouraient donc. Je sentais son cœur battre contre moi. Son torse était chaud, j'étais bien... NON MAIS JE NE ME RENDS PAS COMPTE DE LA SITUATION DANS LAQUELLE JE SUIS OU QUOI ?! Nous sommes en plein cours, et tout le monde nous regarde ! Ils vont se mettre à croire es choses qui ne sont pas vraies et en plus de ça, il se trouve que dans cette salle, ce trouve une personne épurement amoureuse de lui ! Je suis mal... J'avais les joues en feu... Luffy se releva. Il avait l'air gêné.  
« _**Excuse-moi,**_ dit-il timidement. _**Je suis tombé en essayant de renvoyer le ballon.**_ »

J'étais vraiment toute rouge. Je baissai la tête.  
« _**Ce... ce n'est rien...**_ Bégayais-je. »

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Je ne savais que faire. Je me levai donc, et je fis comme si de rien était.  
« _**Bravo, grâce à toi, on a gagné,**_ lui dis-je. »

Il me regarda avec un air surpris, puis il sourit, comme à son habitude. Ce sourire était comme une réponse. Je le lui rendis.  
« -_**Et... Fais attention la prochaine fois,**_ rajoutais-je.  
-_**T'inquiète,**_ répondit-il. _**Je ferais plus attention.**_ »

Le match était terminé, et nous avions encore gagné ! Nous allâmes donc nous changer. Dans le vestiaire, toutes les filles me regardaient.  
« _**Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, ce n'était qu'un accident...**_ »

Je me changeai donc, toute en les évitant. Je sens que je vais avoir une sacrée réputation.  
« _**Heureusement que c'était un accident... !**_ »

Je me retournai, puis j'aperçu Boa qui se tenait derrière moi.  
« -_**Tu ne me crois pas ?**_ Demandais-je.  
-_**Je te crois mais... fais attention la prochaine fois.**_ »

Elle partit alors. Elle avait l'air à la fois énervée contre moi, mais aussi très triste. Je ne veux pas le lui piquer, il ne faut pas qu'elle se mette une telle idée en tête. Le truc qui me chiffonne, c'est qu'elle me vise, moi. Pourquoi pas les autres filles ? Tout à l'heure, quand je lui avoué que j'avais dit bonjour à Luffy, elle avait l'air énervée, juste pour ça. Robin est tout le temps avec lui, et elle ne lui dit rien. Et il n'y a pas qu'elle d'ailleurs, il parle souvent avec une fille aux cheveux bleus dont je ne connais pas le nom. Pourquoi c'est moi qu'elle vise ? Enfin, quand j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'il nous ait arrivés des petits trucs à Luffy et moi... Mais ça n'a aucun rapport ! Et puis, je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui, je le connais depuis ce matin ! On dirait qu'elle a vu tout ce qui allait arriver... Il ne s'était rien passé, et il se passe des choses. Elle a dû avoir un mauvais pressentiment, ou alors elle ne me sentait pas du tout... Enfin bref, des trucs comme ça n'arriveront plus, et puis comme j'ai dit, ce n'était qu'un accident !  
Nous finîmes de nous changer, puis nous rentrâmes au lycée.  
« _**On commence à quel heure cet aprèm ?**_ »

Robin me regarda, puis elle sourit.  
« _**Nous n'avons pas cours cet après-midi, Nami.**_ »

Classe ! Ça veut dire qu'on a fini ? Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi alors.  
« -_**D'accord, merci, à demain alors !**_  
-_**A demain !**_ »

Je pris le chemin pour rentrer chez moi. Il n'était pas long, je mettais seulement un quart d'heure. Je logeais seule dans un petit appartement au loyer peu élevé. J'arrivai. Il était midi et quart. Je pris un sachet de purée, puis quelques poissons panés que je me fis cuir. Une fois mon déjeuner préparé, je le prix, puis je m'installai sur le canapé. J'allumai la télé. Je zappais Il n'y avait rien. Je l'éteignis donc. Pendant que je mangeais, je pensais à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. C'est mon premier jour et plein de choses s'étaient passées... Je pensais à Luffy. Je le connais à peine, et j'ai l'impression d'être complètement sous son emprise... Mais non ! Faut que j'arrête, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Ce serait le comble si je tombais sous le charme de quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré ce matin même, en sachant qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire pour que je sois dans un tel état !  
Je me levai, puis je posai mon assiette et mon verre vide dans l'évier. Je regardai l'heure : midi et demi. Je m'ennuyais. Et si j'allais faire un tour au lycée ? Tous les autres mangent à la cantine, ils doivent être encore là-bas à cette heure-ci. Et puis, je pourrais revoir Luffy... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE ENCORE ?! Faut vraiment que j'arrête de délirer là, je ne suis PAS amoureuse de lui !  
J'effilai mes chaussures aussi rapidement que possible, puis je parti au lycée. Sur le chemin, je croisai des élèves du lycée (je ne connais pas leurs visages, mais ils sont sûrement dans le même lycée que moi, vu que c'est le seul des alentours). J'espère que les autres ne sont pas partis. J'arrivai. Je regardai par le portail, pour les chercher du regard. Je devais avoir des problèmes de vues, parce que Luffy et Boa étaient JUSTE DEVANT, à environ trois mètres du portail ! Ils ne m'ont pas vu, ils étaient en train de discuter. Je n'arrivai pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Enfin, je dis ça, parce que Luffy souriait, comme à son habitude, puis Boa, elle, elle paraissait... heureuse. Elle riait de bon cœur avec celui qu'elle aime. Elle n'avait pas du tout le même regard que tout à l'heure. J'ai l'impression de les séparer, ou je ne sais quoi... Comment je peux les séparer alors que je ne me mets JAMAIS en travers d'eux ?! Faut vraiment que j'arrête, moi ! J'ai juste eu le droit à une série d'accidents c'est tout. Je ne cherche pas à avoir Luffy ou quelque chose du genre, pas du tout ! Oh, et puis j'en ai marre d'avoir DES PENSEES DE CE GENRE LA DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE ! Je suis complètement parano !  
Les deux concernés s'apprêtaient à sortir du lycée. Je me mis dos au mur, pour pas qu'ils me remarquent (si ils passent de mon côté, ils me verront). Coup de chance, ils passent de l'autre côté. Boa partit à pied, tandis que Luffy attendait à l'arrêt de bus. Je partis ensuite chez moi. J'étais venue pour voir les autres, mais je n'ai plus envie maintenant. Je me retournai ensuite pour voir si Luffy était toujours là Il me regardait. Il m'a vue ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je tournais donc le dos, puis je repris mon chemin. Devrais-je aller le voir ? Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Je vis un bus arriver. Il va partir, alors à quoi bon y aller. Je pensais à lui tout le long du chemin. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis fatiguée. Je rentrai chez moi, puis je fis mes devoirs. Je les terminai à quinze heures. Je me détendis ensuite en allumant la Play Station. Je jouais pour me changer les idées. J'arrêtai à sept heures. Je suis restée un peu trop longtemps devant... Rien n'a changé : Je pensais toujours à lui. Je n'arrivai pas à l'enlever de ma tête. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais être au tapis en seulement une matinée de cours... Faut dire qu'il s'est passé des choses. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais la flemme de me faire à manger. Je commandai donc une pizza. Elle n'arrive qu'à huit heures... J'avais le temps. Le temps de me changer les idées, ou bien de continuer à penser à lui. J'avais le temps de me sentir de plus en plus parano... J'étais à moitié endormie. On sonna à la porte. Ça devait être le livreur ! J'allai ouvrir. Je pris ma pizza, puis je payai. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim... J'étais complètement bouleversée. Je ne mangeai qu'une seule part. Je mis le reste dans le frigo pour demain. Il était huit heures et demi, et j'étais fatiguée... Je décidai d'aller dormir...

_Il était en face de moi, à environ cinq mètres. Il me regardait je le regardais. Je baissai les yeux, j'étais intimidée par sa présence. Je restai là, immobile, pendant quelques secondes. Quand je décidai de relever la tête, il était juste là, devant moi, près de moi. Il me regardait dans les yeux. Ses yeux d'un noir profond. Il me sourit, de son merveilleux sourire. Je restai comme ça, toujours à le fixer. Je finis par lui rendre son sourire. Aucun de nous ne disait quoi que ce soit. Le silence régnait en maître. Il me tendit la main, le l'attrapai timidement. Il me tira ensuite, et me plaque contre lui. J'avais la même sensation que l'autre fois, dans le gymnase, lorsqu'il m'est tombé dessus. J'étais tellement bien... Je voulais que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Il desserra l'un de ses bras qui m'enveloppaient, puis il me souleva la tête, en levant délicatement mon menton. Son visage était près du mien. Je sentais son souffle me le caresser. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, pendant quelques secondes. Il approcha ensuite son visage du mien. Je rougis, mais je me laissai faire. J'entendis ensuite un bruit. Un bruit familier que je déteste, comme une sorte de sonnerie. Je ne retrouvai ensuite « transportée » puis je me retrouvai dans mon lit, avec le réveil qui sonne._

Oh là là, encore ce rêve ! Mais j'en ai marre à la fin ! POURQUOI IL FAUT QUE JE FASSE DES SALETES DE REVES EROTIQUES ENTRE LUFFY ET MOI ?! ÇA FAIT SEULEMENT UNE SEMAINE QUE JE LE CONNAIS, BON SANG ! Et ça fait maintenant une semaine que je suis dans ce lycée. Je m'y plais bien, et j'ai bien réussi à m'adapter. Je regardais autour de moi, j'avais tout. Ma valise était prête, mon sac, un casse-croute pour la route ect... Je me suis réveillée en avance ce matin. Il ne faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard, parce qu'aujourd'hui, je pars en voyage scolaire !


End file.
